Past Events
by The Midnight Cat of the Dark
Summary: Noblesse fanfic. I was thinking about the time that Frankenstein mention challenging the previous lord to a fight and how it would have happened. This is what happened when i thought too hard... Set pre-series.


Hey! Sorry, i realise that i've only posted Noblesse fanfics so far, but don't blame me! I love Noblesse! and it's ongoing on webtoon, meaning that there are many gaps and mystery to be fantasised about! Ahem, sorry, i'm very passionate about stories, especially amazing stories like Noblesse! Actually, on my computer i have loads of Noblesse fanfics and pretty much nothing else besides two Psycho Pass fanfics which are still under construction. but yeah, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Noblesse is awesome but not mine :( I own my own character.

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Lukedonia and Raizel was sitting in a chair by the window of his mansion. There was a knock at the door and Frankenstein came in with a tray upon which sat a teapot and teacup. He poured tea into the cup and set it down on the table next to Raizel, as he did so he glanced quickly at Raizel who was staring blankly out the window. Looking slightly worried, Frankenstein bowed and turned to go.

"You're acting strangely," Raizel commented, picking up the tea cup, Frankenstein stopped dead in his tracks, his hand on the door handle. Had Raizel figured out his plan already?

"This is not like you. Is something wrong?" asked Raizel, glancing sideways at Frankenstein's back. "N-No, nothing's wrong. Excuse me," Frankenstein said hurriedly and he left without another word.

Once outside, Frankenstein leaned against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "Whew! That was close," muttered Frankenstein. He stood and stared at the wall opposite and a mischievous smile gradually spread across his face. "Time to fun have some fun I think!" Frankenstein smiled happily to himself and set off down the corridor.

Over at the castle the lord was sitting in the throne room when there was a knock on the door and a central knight poked his head round the door. "Hm…? Is something wrong?" the lord asked looking up at the central knight.

"Sir Raizel's bonded, Frankenstein is here to see you, Sir," the central knight replied.

"Send him in," the lord said sitting back in his chair. The central knight disappeared and a moment later Frankenstein appeared in the doorway.

"Ah! Frankenstein, good to see you! Are you alright?" the lord asked cheerfully, he was glad of the company.

"I'm good thanks. What about you?" asked Frankenstein, "Good, good, how's Raizel?" asked the Lord leaning forward in his seat. "He's…well…" Frankenstein muttered.

"Well what brings you here? Is there anything I can do for you?"

"There's something I need to ask you," began Frankenstein, "as I'm sure you know I like to spar with the family leaders from time to time."

"Hm, yes, you can cause a lot of destruction with that weapon of yours can't you?" laughed the lord.

"Yes, anyway, I was wondering if you would like to…spar with me sometime." Frankenstein asked with a grin on his face.

"Ha-ha! You're very funny Frankenstein!" the lord laughed again, louder this time. "I would be happy to spar with you…after you've defeated all the family leaders that is. It's the pride of a boss; I cannot fight you until you have beaten all my subordinates'/family leaders!"

"Very well, then I shall get started on fighting all the family leaders then!" laughed Frankenstein and he turned to leave while waving.

"By the way Frankenstein…" called the lord, stopping Frankenstein in his tracks, "…does Raizel know you're here?" he asked.

Frankenstein suddenly looked panicked and he started walking a little faster towards the door.

"Central knights!" shouted the lord standing up as did. Frankenstein broke into a run as he headed towards the door as fast as he could. He was almost there, when suddenly three central knights appeared before him blocking his path with their spears.

"Raizel has told me about the sealing of your powers, you know. And he also told me that he thought it best if you didn't spar for a while. Which is a shame; because I would've liked to fight you once you beat the family leaders. What a shame!" sighed the lord as he walked over towards Frankenstein.

"It wouldn't be such a shame if you would let me go and not tell Master?" Frankenstein asked hopefully.

"Not a chance! I'm sorry, but your Raizel's bonded now. If you want to continue sparring then you should ask him, I have no say in the matter," said the lord calmly.

Frankenstein sighed heavily, "But you could at least try and persuade him couldn't you?"

"I'm sorry but as I said before you'll have to talk to Raizel on the matter. One of you go and tell Raizel to come collect his bonded," the lord called out the central knight and one of them departed while the other two stood blocking the entrance so that Frankenstein could not escape.

After some time, footsteps echoed in the corridor and Raizel appeared behind the two central knights. They both bowed and moved out of his way as he walked towards Frankenstein.

"Ah, Raizel, how are you? I have something to return to you," said the lord pushing Frankenstein towards Raizel, despite Frankenstein's best efforts to stay where he was.

"You need to keep a better eye on him, Raizel. He came in here trying to challenge me to a fight, you know. He's going to get himself killed if he keeps doing that!" the lord laughed cheerfully.

Raizel glanced sideways at him with a look of suspicion in his eye. "Thank you, for returning him to me," said Raizel coolly. He glanced to Frankenstein and signalled for him to follow as he turned to leave. Frankenstein groaned heavily in response.

"Ha-ha! Well it seems you have everything under control, Raizel, so I'll leave him to you!" the lord said, cheerfully waving them off as Raizel turned to leave.

"No, don't do that! I thought we were friends, of sorts," Frankenstein continued to complain.

"You'll be fine Frankenstein. Well, probably, anyway, you better go, bye!" grinned the lord and he pushed Frankenstein towards the door where Raizel was standing waiting for Frankenstein. Frankenstein sighed and reluctantly turned to follow Raizel.

* * *

Back at the mansion Raizel was once again seated in his chair by the window and Frankenstein was standing next to him looking slightly apprehensive. Raizel reached out and picked up the cup of tea that was sitting in the table. He took a sip while Frankenstein still stood next to him looking very nervous and he was beginning to sweat a little too.

Raizel placed his tea back on the table and glanced sideways at Frankenstein as he did, "Hm…" he said and Frankenstein gulped.

"I-I'm sorry Master," muttered Frankenstein unsure of what to say. Raizel sighed and turned his head so he was facing Frankenstein.

"Don't you have work to do?" he asked calmly.

Frankenstein looked slightly puzzled. "I-I'm sorry?" he asked.

"After all, the mansion isn't yet spotless now, is it?" continued Raizel, "You have until tomorrow morning. Feel free to work through the night if you wish."

"Y-You mean…?" Frankenstein asked, slightly confused.

"If the place is spotless by the time the sun rises then I might just forget about what happened at the lord's castle earlier," Raizel said with a slight smile. Realising what Raizel was saying Frankenstein breathed a sigh of relief. "Right away, Master," he said, he then bowed and left the room.

Frankenstein worked hard all through the night until eventually the sun rose once again. As the first rays of light streamed through the windows, Frankenstein was on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor in the entrance hall when Raizel suddenly appeared behind him. "Good morning, Master," Frankenstein said, trying to stifle a startled yawn as he noticed that Raizel was standing behind him.

Raizel glanced over at the bucket of dirty water next to Frankenstein and then to the brush in is hand. "Are you done?" he asked looking straight Frankenstein. "N-no, not yet," Frankenstein muttered in response, lowering his head and staring at the brush in his hand. "Here, put this on," said Raizel throwing a bracelet into Frankenstein's lap. "Why? What is it?" asked Frankenstein picking it up and looking at it. Raizel waited for Frankenstein to put it on before he continued.

As Frankenstein slipped the bracelet over his wrist it immediately tightened so it was not loose but a perfect fit. "It'll restrict your powers. I thought you might like to spend some time as an ordinary human. It means that you can go into the human world and interact with others without them knowing who you are, as long as it you don't tell them your name. It also means, no sparring." Frankenstein looked up at Raizel with a mixture of gladness and disappointment in his eyes. "But sparring is-" Frankenstein started but thought it better not to continue.

"Thank you, Master," he said lowering his head, "But how did you know I wanted to go to the human world?" he asked looking up again. "If you don't want me to know that, then perhaps you should stop projecting yours dreams onto me," Raizel said with a smile.

Frankenstein's eyes widened in shock when he heard this, "I-I'm sorry!" he almost shouted in his surprise as he jumped to his feet. "I-I didn't know I was doing that! Please forgive me," he bowed his head and took a step back.

Raizel looked at him. "Its ok. Take a couple of days and go spend some time in the human world. I know you miss being with your own kind even if they did chase you out." Frankenstein grimaced as bad memories came flooding back to him. 'I'm not sure that I want to go back there…' he thought to himself.

"That was an order, Frankenstein. Go have some fun and relax a bit, I don't mind."

Frankenstein looked up at him and thought to himself, 'Can I really go? Even after what happened yesterday? He said he would forget but that was only if the mansion was spotless and I haven't finished yet…'

"You're over thinking it," Raizel's voice broke his train of thought. "You can go. Even after what happened yesterday. Go spend a day in the human world and don't comeback unless you had a good time. You always work so hard. Even if I say you don't have to. Well now I'm telling you to relax." Frankenstein looked up and his blue eyes met Raizel's crimson ones. "Ok," Frankenstein agreed, "Thank you." Raizel smiled at him and Frankenstein smiled back.

Frankenstein left in a hurry with a large grin spread wide over his face. He could return to the human world! Even if only for a day the thought of returning excited him immensely. 'What should I do?' he thought to himself. 'He'll be able to read my emotions, so what do I enjoy? Well the answer to that is obvious. I love science and conducting experiments! So should I visit my old lab? Well, why not?' Frankenstein smiled to himself as he leaps across the water and off the island of Lukedonia and towards the human world.

Back on Lukedonia a figure dressed in the black Lukedonian uniform peered out from behind the trees and watched him go. "That Frankenstein…what is he up to?" Urokai wondered. "I will follow and find out!" he muttered to himself as he set out across the water after Frankenstein.

* * *

Frankenstein arrived in a bustling market town. He looked around, amazed at all the people and market stalls selling many wonderful things. He couldn't believe that he forgotten what it was like to be surrounded by his own kind. He walked over to the nearest stall. It was selling jewellery and Frankenstein looked through the many items on display.

"Is there anything you like?" asked the man running the stall. It was then that Frankenstein realised that he had no money. He looked slightly awkward but the stall manager seemed to understand the expression he carried because he said: "If you wish, you could swap the fine bracelet you have there for one here?"

Frankenstein looked down at the bracelet on his own wrist and shook his head at the man.

"Frank?" a voice called behind him. "Frankenstein…is that really you?"

Frankenstein looked round and saw a man striding towards him with great purpose that he looked slightly intimidating. The man walked straight up to Frankenstein and put out a hand. Frankenstein shook it but looked slightly baffled as to who the man was and how he knew his name. The man grinned at him.

"Frankenstein, where have you been? When you suddenly disappeared like that without a word, your mate: Locki got a bit worried. How could you do that?" the man asked looking straight into Frankenstein's eyes. Suddenly it clicked.

"Locki…? Good to see you again! It's been a while." Frankenstein said cheerfully as he remembered who he was talking to.

Locki and Frankenstein had been friends for a long time. They were partners in many experiments and placed deep trust in one another. "Hey come with me. A new eating place opened up while you were gone and it's great! Come on, I'll show you," said Locki grabbing Frankenstein's wrist and dragging him along the street and away from the market place and down a small side street.

They stopped outside a door. The sign above it read: 'Melody's Food and Drink', Frankenstein stared up at it and a distant memory passed over his face before Locki pushed open the door and dragged him inside.

A little bit behind, Urokai was tailing Frankenstein. He grumbled when he saw the place Frankenstein and his friend had entered. He really did not approve of this place.

Frankenstein and Locki sat down and talked about everything that happened over the years that Frankenstein was gone. Well, Locki did most of the talking as Frankenstein could not reveal any information about his soul contract and how he had been living in Lukedonia. Urokai sat at a table near to theirs trying to listen in. Gradually over time most people left until only Frankenstein and Locki remained. This was the doing of Urokai using a mind control technique to send away the others. Neither of the friends noticed this.

Melody, who owned the shop, disappeared into the back and suddenly the room was quiet except from Locki who continued to talk away, oblivious to now empty room around him.

"Hey, Locki, can you be quiet and listen for a bit?" asked Frankenstein tapping his friend on the arm to get his attention.

"Why? What's the problem?" asked Locki looking confused. Frankenstein fiddled with his bracelet and Locki glanced down at it.

"That's a nice bracelet you've got there; I don't remember you having it before. Where did you get it?" Locki asked staring at it curiously.

In the corner, Urokai sat up, this was his chance! His chance to catch Frankenstein in the act of revealing forbidden information! Urokai chuckled quietly to himself.

"Oh, uh…it was a gift," Frankenstein said quickly, he would rather change the subject of conversation.

"You haven't told me where you've been yet," probed Locki. "You suddenly disappeared a few years ago saying that you couldn't make contact for reasons you can't explain."

Frankenstein didn't make eye contact but instead kept glancing over his shoulder.

"Is something the matter? You don't seem like the carefree person you once were," Locki probed even further.

"Like I said last time Locki, I can't explain. At least not here," Frankenstein said in a hushed voice.

"Oh come on! What sort of secret do you have that you can't even tell your best mate?" asked Locki.

"Well…it's complicated…" muttered Frankenstein.

This was Urokai's chance! He stood up and spoke. "Well, well, look what we have here!" Urokai taunted.

"Ugh! What do you want Urokai?" Frankenstein asked in an exasperated voice as he turned in his seat.

"Me? Oh don't want anything. I just want to make sure you're not revealing any information. And it seems you were!" Urokai continued to taunt, enjoying the look of anger on Frankenstein's face.

"I'm not revealing any information at all, so just go away!" Frankenstein said, annoyed by the appearance of Urokai.

"I'm afraid not, Frankenstein. You see, I think that I'm going to have to tell sir Raizel about this," Urokai continued.

"Tell him what exactly?" asked Frankenstein with an expression of disbelief.

"That you sneaked out to the human world and tried to reveal forbidden information," Urokai said triumphantly.

"There's no point in that. Master said I could come to the human world," explained Frankenstein.

"I don't believe you! Not after yesterday's events!" scoffed Urokai.

"How do you know about that?" Frankenstein demanded jumping to his feet as he began to lose his cool.

"Easy! I've been tailing you in secret," announced Urokai.

"Yes, I know that. Just because Master gave me this power restricting bracelet does not mean that all my senses are dulled!" replied Frankenstein sarcastically waving the bracelet as sat down in his chair. "Besides you're not involved in our soul contract so why do care? You should learn to mind your own business!" Frankenstein retorted.

Locki was completely baffled by the argument that unfolded in front of his eyes. Where had his friend been? And what exactly had he been doing? He thought about what Frankenstein and the stranger were saying.

"Hold on a minute…forbidden information…Master…power restricting bracelet…soul contract…?" Locki thought out loud.

Suddenly Frankenstein and Urokai remembered that he was still there.

"Uh oh!" cried Urokai.

"Damn!" shouted Frankenstein leaping to his feet. He looked up at the ceiling with a sigh, as if there wasn't enough trouble already. "Ugh! As if I wasn't in enough trouble! And now this happens!?" cried out Frankenstein in frustration.

Locki looked up at his friend with bewilderment in his eyes but Frankenstein did not look at him. Instead Locki saw frustration, worry and apprehension written all over his friend's face.

Frankenstein turned to Urokai and asked: "What do we do?"

"What do you mean 'we'," Urokai asked, "you did this, not me."

"Hey! You're a part of this too!" Frankenstein shouted.

"Frankenstein, could you please explain?" asked Locki who was surprisingly calm in this situation.

Frankenstein looked over at him and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry, Locki. I didn't want to get you mixed up in this," he said to his friend with a sigh.

Suddenly Frankenstein had an idea, he turned back to Urokai. "Can't you fix this with mind control?" he asked, even though he hated the idea of mind control being used on his friend.

"Probably…but I'm not going to," Urokai said with a smirk.

"Well I can't use mind control can I?" Frankenstein complained. Urokai just shrugged, like it wasn't his problem.

"Right, well if you won't help, then I guess that leaves me with no choice," Frankenstein sighed heavily, he wasn't sure about this idea. "We'll have to go back to Lukedonia and asked Master for help," Frankenstein concluded looking over at very baffled friend.

* * *

Raizel was standing by the window looking out over the forest when he heard footsteps in the corridor. He closed his eyes, he could feel that it was Frankenstein, but why was Urokai here? And what was the third energy? It seemed human but…

Raizel walked out into the corridor and saw Frankenstein and Urokai standing there. He noticed the shadow of another behind them. "Welcome back, Frankenstein," greeted Raizel but Frankenstein didn't look up but kept his eyes trained on the floor.

"What have you done? You're radiating regret very heavily through our mind connection," Raizel said with a sigh.

"Mind connection? Frankenstein, what is he talking about and why did you brings me here? Where are we?" asked Locki from the shadows behind Frankenstein and Urokai, waving his hands as he spoke.

"Who is that?" asked Raizel taking a step towards Frankenstein who took a step back, eyes still lowered.

"I…I-I…" stuttered Frankenstein, continuing to back away from Raizel and almost bumping into Locki who looked even more confused than before.

"He told his friend about your soul contract," announced Urokai casually.

"I did not!" Frankenstein snapped at Urokai. A shadow fell over him as Raizel stepped towards him. Frankenstein flinched.

"You still haven't explained what that is, you know," Locki continued to chat away behind Frankenstein unaware of the tension in the corridor. Raizel looked directly at Frankenstein.

"I…I-I'm sorry, I…" Frankenstein continued to stutter.

"Frankenstein? I would really like to know what's going on here. You seem scared and I don't know why, but I want to help," Locki placed his hand on Frankenstein's shoulder. Frankenstein looked first at Locki and then at Raizel. Raizel sighed and motioned for them to all go into the living area.

Raizel sat opposite Locki and Urokai with Frankenstein standing behind him. Raizel took a sip from the cup of tea that Frankenstein had just made. He leaned forward and placed it on the table in front of him.

"So, Locki…how can we help you?" asked Raizel looking up at a bewildered Locki.

"How do you know my name?" he asked staring at Raizel. "Oh, right. I should've explained. I got it from Frankenstein. It's the connection that was mentioned earlier," replied Raizel.

Locki looked accusingly at his friend who stood behind Raizel with his eyes closed tight, his breathing slightly apprehensive and irregular.

"So what would you like to know?" Raizel asked again leaning back on his seat and looking directly at Locki.

"Everything… I want to know everything. Start to finish," Locki said as he tried to piece together the information he already had but realising that he needed more if he wanted to make heads or tails of the situation.

Locki set his eyes on Raizel as he thought aloud. "Twelve years ago Frankenstein disappeared for a couple of months. After some time, he gave back for frequent visits. Still taking part in our experiments but he never stayed for more than a day. This happened for around ten years before two years ago he came to came to me and said that he couldn't come back for reasons he couldn't explain. I was confused but didn't question it. But then you just randomly show up again but you've changed. Why?" asked Locki looking straight at Frankenstein who by this time had opened his eyes but still kept them lowered.

Feeling eyes on him, Frankenstein looked up and saw Locki looking at him. He glanced at Raizel before opening his mouth to speak but shut it again when Raizel raised his hand.

"Twelve years ago there was an incident between two family leaders and your friend," explained Raizel, he nodded at Frankenstein who picked up the story.

"I was too injured to run," Frankenstein continued. "So I…decided to hide here. But I guess you could say that didn't really work out very well. That was when I met Master. I spent ten years here, and sometimes I slipped out to meet you and other scientists."

"Hmm…" Raizel murmured thoughtfully. Frankenstein glanced nervously at the back of Raizel's head before continuing.

"Anyway after I spent ten years here, there was an…incident where I lost control over my power-"

"And he took away my eye!" Urokai butted in.

"Hey! Shut up!" Frankenstein began to raise his voice in frustration and Urokai's interruption. "Frankenstein." said Raizel and Frankenstein immediately stopped talking and took a step back. "I believe it was agreed to not talk about that for all our sakes," said Raizel coolly, his eyes flicking accusingly between Frankenstein and Urokai.

"Yes Master," muttered Frankenstein quietly. Urokai looked down, ashamed to have been the one to bring up the topic.

Raizel was the one to pick up the story. "After talking to the Lord of nobles Frankenstein decided that he wanted to make a soul contract but apparently didn't really know how to go about making one," said Raizel, his eyes flicking back to Frankenstein who stood looking slightly guilty but still a smile was tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"So…he decided that it would be a good idea to put his blood in my tea." recalled Raizel, looking rather annoyed.

Locki looked extremely shocked by this but after taking a moment to process this he started to laugh. He doubled over in laughter and didn't appear able to stop. "Oh! Ha-ha! Oh…that is, ha-ha…so something that Frankenstein…ha-ha…would do!" he said between little fits of laughter and giggles.

Frankenstein however looked quite annoyed that his friend would point that out. "So then that brings us up to present day," concluded Raizel.

"But wait, if you didn't leave here for two years then what where you doing in town today?" asked Locki.

"I thought he might want to go spend some time in the human world so I sent him out with a bracelet to restrict his power," replied Raizel. "Which reminds me...," said Raizel turning to Frankenstein and holding out his hand. "Give me your wrist," he said.

Frankenstein held out the wrist with the bracelet on it and Raizel reached out and tapped the bracelet twice and it disintegrated. "There you go. There's no need for that here, there's plenty of people powerful enough to stop you running wild with your power," said Raizel calmly turning back again and leaning back in his seat once more. Frankenstein rubbed his wrist slightly before letting his hand drop to his side.

The four of them sat there for some time, with Locki chatting away as if he had known them for as long as he had known Frankenstein. Locki was always open and friendly and he tried his best to get to know Raizel and Urokai, however he did not get very far. As the sun began to set Frankenstein was the one to point out the time.

It was getting late so Urokai excused himself and returned to his family home. Because of the time Raizel suggested that Locki stay the night asked Frankenstein to prepare one of the rooms for him. Frankenstein looked a little uncomfortable with this decision but did not object. He excused himself from the room and left to find a room for Locki to sleep in.

Frankenstein was preparing a room when there was a knock on the door and Locki poked his head round the door. "Hello!" he said cheerfully, sauntering over to where Frankenstein was working.

"Hi," replied Frankenstein a little awkwardly.

"Would you like some help?" asked Locki but he didn't wait for an answer and started to help anyway.

"No, that's ok," said Frankenstein hurriedly.

"Hey, why are you acting like this?" asked Locki. "We're best friends! I supported you and helped you when you were on the run from the union. Do you not trust me anymore?" Locki asked sadly.

"No! It's not that, it's just…" began Frankenstein.

"Just what? I don't care if you made a soul contract, all right? That doesn't mean that still can't be friends. I'll always be your friend. No matter what crazy thing you do," said Locki happily.

Frankenstein smiled and grinned. "You haven't changed at all!" he laughed, "You said the same thing when I made enemies with the union and when I stole dark spear! Thank you," Frankenstein said with a smile.

Outside the door Raizel smiled to himself. He was glad that Frankenstein still had friends outside of Lukedonia. He had people who could support him and that was good. It meant he still had someone to turn to if something bad was to happen. Raizel was glad of this. With a sigh Raizel leaned against the door and it creaked slightly under his weight.

Inside Frankenstein looked towards the door when it creaked open slightly. Locki had also turned his head. The door creaked slowly and Locki stepped forward to open to door. As he did Raizel stepped into the room.

"Master." Frankenstein suddenly tensed. "I'm sorry. I'll go back to work immediately," Frankenstein said in a rush, stumbling over the words.

Locki looked slightly awkward; he still hadn't quite got his head round how things worked with the soul contract. Raizel looked directly at Frankenstein and nodded his head in approval before turning and leaving.

An awkward silence hung in the room for a bit. Then Locki and Frankenstein looked at each other and laughed.

Further down the corridor, Raizel smiled to himself when he heard their laughter.

* * *

The next morning it was time for Locki to go. He solemnly promised not to reveal the information on Frankenstein and Raizel's soul contract before grinning at his friend and tipping an imaginary cap to him. He turned to leave and he walked confidently out the door.

As soon as he left, Frankenstein looked slightly worried and guilty. He opened his mouth to speak but Raizel already knew what he was going to say. "Yes, you can go and see him out of Lukedonia," said Raizel with a slight smile. Frankenstein smiled and left the room.

Outside Locki was standing outside the mansion looking all around, wondering which way to go. "You need to go east," said a familiar voice behind him. Locki turned to see his friend standing there with a smile on his face. Locki grinned as Frankenstein walked to stand beside him.

"Come on," he said, "I'll show you the way out of here," and with that Frankenstein and Locki head out to the Lukedonia border chatting all the way.


End file.
